


avowal

by armethaumaturgy



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: "I'm glad you're okay," Dox says, tying the end of the pristine bandage into a bow, a small thing right there over Doom's heart. His fingers glaze over the handiwork one more time, softly, like they're not there at all.





	avowal

The room is quiet, save for their soft breaths and the bandages being rolled around his chest. He's a little scared to even move, as if that would ruin everything, ruin the moment of peace.

"I'm glad you're okay," Dox says, tying the end of the pristine bandage into a bow, a small thing right there over Doom's heart. His fingers glaze over the handiwork one more time, softly, like they're not there at all.

"I'd never leave you," Doom tells him, the truest thing to ever have passed his lips, and then grasps the hand that had patched him up and holds it between both of his. "Thanks."

Gone are the years they'd yell at each other for coming home beaten and bruised; just coming back was okay. They were okay.

"Any time," Dox assures and leans forward to press his lips against Doom's, stealing the breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

Dox's fingers travel up, to where the new bandages cover his skin and to where dark ink peeks over the edge of the cloth. He runs a thumb over one of the lines softly. Both of them shudder, static electricity skipping between them, but Dox doesn't pull away, follows the curl of the ink over Doom's collarbone until it's not there anymore, until he's just caressing bare skin.

"Take a picture," Doom whispers cheekily, swallowing to try and get rid of the sudden dryness in his mouth. Dox ignores him, following muscles down Doom's arm where more of the dark lines curl.

"A picture… isn't enough," Dox tells him, after a moment. He makes it his goal to touch every single line, to trace it to where it gathers around Doom's wrist.

"That reads like a love story."

"Is it anything but?"

Dox's eyes are glued to the skin he's caressing, and he doesn't see Doom's expression melting, a smile smoothing his stern features. He can't but press a kiss to Dox's half-covered cheek. He lets Dox do as he pleases, turns his arm however the time traveler wishes, lets him position the limb however he wants.

Electricity runs across the marked skin, but without an amplifier, it's nowhere near threatening. Dox raises the wrist up and presses his lips to the dark lines, leaving the skin tingling in more than one way.

"I don't want to lose you." Dox is still close enough that Doom can feel his breath on his skin and he can't help the goosebumps blossoming over his arms and back.

"I'm not going anywhere," he assures.

Dox hums, a soft sound in the back of his throat. And then he's kissing the tattoos again, making sure to press his lips to every inch of the ink, every line and dead end of the circuit. A shock runs through Doom, but he can't tell if it's because of the erratic energy or because of Dox's sharp teeth skirting the sensitive skin.

"You better not," is whispered against the bite. Dox soothes it with a kiss, twines his fingers with Doom's when he deems his attention to the tattoos enough. "You better come back next time too."

Doom's smile is soft, an apology and a promise alike, a declaration all at once. He pulls Dox close, crushes him against the very same wound he'd tended to.

"I will."


End file.
